


Everyone Is Dancing Furiously

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of salvation is upon us at last, or: how Yuji tried to get the angels to connect with the young people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Is Dancing Furiously

**Author's Note:**

> [So remember when this happened on Tumblr?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIx9CPaFcbg)

Upon death number two, Yuji had elected to stay in Heaven, despite the way that they had used him. Perhaps, if he worked hard enough, he could teach them ways to help humanity learn God’s will and follow Him that didn’t involve killing anyone.

It was rough going.

“What I’m saying is that adults are already set in their ways,” he explained, for what seemed like at least the fifth time. “You need a way to connect to the youth of the world. Teenagers.”

“Teenagers are merely adults who have not yet been given adult responsibilities,” said Uriel.

“That’s not right. Teenagers have different priorities and you have to try different tactics if you want to reach them. Like... ” Yuji searched for a good example. “Tumblr.”

“Tumblr?” asked Michael.

“Tumblr is a website a lot of teenagers spend time using, to talk about things they’re interested in, become informed about news, and chat with their friends.” It had never come out in his particular timeline, mostly because of the demon invasion, the nuclear war, the flood… But there was nothing he could do about that. “Companies have Tumblrs to appeal to the teenage market and get their name out there. The Order of Messiah could do the same.”

After a moment, Raphael said, “We will give the matter some thought.”

And that was the end of it for a while.

When they did start up the Order of Messiah Tumblr, Yuji wasn’t surprised when they never asked him for advice, despite it being his idea. The archangels were proud and rarely would admit to needing a human’s help on anything. He worried, because PR wasn’t exactly their strong suit, but he didn’t think trying to backseat Tumblr (tumble?) would go well.

He also wasn’t surprised to see the Cult of Gaia make a Tumblr shortly after the Messians started theirs. Copycats.

It was Gabriel who eventually came to him.

“We’ve raised some excitement among our Tumblr followers over a special church service approaching,” she said, “but none of the angels can agree on what that service should contain. What would you suggest?”

“I’m not sure I can help you,” Yuji said, a trace of nervousness in his tone. Gabriel was the kindest archangel, but even she had to be tiptoed around sometimes. “You really should have a plan for what you’re leading up to before you lead up to it, or else it might end up as a dance party or something.”

She nodded, replied, “I will take your suggestion to heart,” and disappeared.

“...She didn’t think I was serious about the dance party, did she?”

She absolutely thought he was serious about the dance party, as he discovered when he received an invitation. Given that it was the most interesting event those in Heaven had been invited to for years, he attended.

It was a great dance party, considering it was held by a fundamentalist church. Shaddai made a surprisingly good disco ball, and although he was dying to know (har har) how they managed to convince one of the avatars of God to act as a disco ball, he would probably regret asking.


End file.
